1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instrument string gauges, and more particularly to a gauge for selecting musical instrument strings based upon a player's personal preference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A set of strings for a musical instrument includes a plurality of predetermined strings having particular gauges to produce particular pitch tones at particular predetermined string tensions. Thus, when tuned to pitch, each string will have a particular playing feel for the user based predominantly upon the string tension force. Currently, when a player doesn't like the playing feel of a particular string, the player commences a trial and error search for a replacement string, knowing generally that a lighter (thinner) gauge string will have a lower tension force when tuned to pitch, and a heavier (thicker) string will have a higher tension force when tuned to pitch. The present invention is a device that replaces the trial and error approach. To the inventor's knowledge there is no device (such as the present invention) that seeks to aid the player in searching for a replacement string having an acceptable playing feel.